


Damaged

by Moonlover19



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 07:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlover19/pseuds/Moonlover19
Summary: Ally is the daughter of happy Lowman the st at arms for the Sons Of Anarchy MC.  she is sent to him after her mother is killed in front of her.Ally is not who she seems to be she has a dark past and has more than just one tie to the club. will they take her in or will they throw her out? And what of the trouble she is in?





	Damaged

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is a remake of the hidden wounds. I thought I would try and make it better with a fresh start. I will be fisheing up scars and post Wounds, scars, Healing very soon.

Everything was nothing but a blur of lights and people. The sound of bikes was so loud it made my ears ring I knew who it was but after the day I just had I was still jumpy.

"Baby girl you alright?" I looked to the voice not really seeing him I was a sobbing shaking mess.

"She's really gone, I tried so hard to save her but she's gone," I said in between sobs I felt him pull me into his chest and hold me close.

Ranger was my best friend and I loved him like a brother he was everything to me and he was the prez of the Bloody Basterds

"I know, You are going to the hospital to get checked out and your father and grandfather are on there way down" I felt my heart sink at his words I had only heard of them I had never known about them. My mom wanted to keep it that way I was always told about them but I never got to meet them. My father didn't even know about me so I can only imagine the shock he was in when they got the call.

I wanted to take the cowards way out and run like hell I was not ready to meet that part of my family. I really was not sure If I ever would be but I knew now that I really did not have a choice in the matter. Besides I was no coward.

"When will they be here?" I asked as I found a spot on the ground I was not allowed back into the house and cops were everywhere. I felt like something else bad was about to happen and that really scared me.

"They will be here in the morning, Charming is a bit of a drive" I nodded my head and leaned back into his arms feeling him take all of my weight. I was so grateful for him I knew that if it was not for him I would have fallen apart.

"I guess that gives me enough time to think about what I'm gonna say to him," I said my mind was shutting down though and I found myself having a very hard time holding my eye's open and before I knew it I was passed out-leaned up angst Ranger.

*Happy's Pov*

I was not in the best of moods not only was I late to church I just found out that my Ma has not been getting taken care of like she should. I knew clay and the others understood why I was late but it still pissed me off. I finally pulled into the clubhouse parking lot and found everyone standing around Tig and he looked upset.

"What up brother?" I asked as I walked over to them Tig turned to me and I could tell cleary he had been crying. Not many things made any of us cry anymore so I knew without a doubt I was not gonna like what he was about to say.

"Jane is dead, we have to go and pick up Kya," Tig said with each word a sob broke lose I felt my blood run cold I had been looking for her everywhere. She was at one point my old lady but I fucked things up and she ran. I felt a lot of things when he told me this and I really didn't have time to sort throw them either.

"Who is Kya?" I heard Jax say finally speaking up I was wondering about that myself

"She is Janes and Haps daughter" When Tig said that I felt pissed and hurt all at the same time

"What the fuck did you just say?" I growled out barley keeping ahold of my temper

"Jane found out she caring your child about a mother after she took off" Tig spat with anger me and him might be brothers but he has never forgiven me for making her run off.

"Why the fuck do you know this?" I asked so many things were not making sense to me I was missing a big part of this whole thing.

"Because I have been talking to her, she found me a few years ago and we were making plans for me and her to meet up. Hap she was murdered a few hours ago Kya found her mother in a pool of her own blood and fought off an attacker" Tig was pissed I could tell that much and I felt something that I was not sure about. I knew we would be going down to get her but the fuck would I say to her? I have never given any thought to kids or having them.

"Look we can deal with all of this shit later for now we need to get a move on, No one rides alone we have to take care of some things while we are up there so most of us will be going, Chibs I want you to stay here and hold things down we won't be longer than a few days tops" Jax said I was tried and I really didn't feel up to a long ass ride but I knew I had to go

I had a lot to think about now that I knew I had a daughter there was no doubt in my mind she was mine, Tig would not joke about this and I had a feeling she was hiding something from me before she left. It was my fault and to this day I still haven't forgiven myself. I knew I would not get a chance to fix things with her but maybe I could try and make things right with this kid.

Ally's Pov

After I had gotten checked out at the hospital I was taken back to my old house, Rangar wanted to stay with me but he couldn't he had to take care of his club stuff and I understood that. I have no clue how long I stood on the front steps of the door not able to open the door and walk in scared of what else I might find on the other side. 'The do not cross tape' had been taken down and I took a deep breath and slowly opened the door the smell of blood and gun powered hit my noise making me gag.

"They could of at least cleaned up," I said out loud I was now alone until whoever was coming to get me, I had no idea how this was gonna go and that scared me even more than the thought of whoever killed my mom coming after me. I was not blind to my moms dealing I knew she was in over her head in a lot fo the underground world and when she could not pay back I'm guessing they got there pay in her blood.

I looked around the house finding the old 45 my mom kept just in case of trouble and started to carry it on me, after I had it safely on my body I got to cleaning up all the blood and found that it was way too quiet in the house without my mom making some type of noise. I found my iPod and plugged it into the big speaker in the living room and turned it on but not too loud so I could still hear if someone was messing around the house. 

I had just about had all the blood up off the floor in the living room when the sound of bikes made my blood run cold and a sinking feeling started in the pit of my stomach. 

I slowly walked over to the front door when someone knocked and I jumped a little bit not expecting them to konok, Break the door down? oh yes, but not knock. 

"Who's there?" I yelled grabbing my gun and cocking it, I heard them start to move around at the sound of the gun. 

"We mean no harm, we are looking for Ally Lowman" I heard one of them yell I felt a little bit of hope that maybe they would not hurt me but then a thought came to mind. 

what if these people are the ones who killed my mom

"How do I know that? You could be the ones who got my mom and came back to finish the job" I said making sure I was at the ready for anything only I forgot about the back door. 

"I'm Tig Trigger, Janes father, I'm also Allys grandfather I can prove it if you will open the door"

Should I do this? this could be very stupid and could also get me killed

"If you are really Janes father than telling me something only you would know," I said hoping this would work. 

"she has a tattoo on her lower back that Happy did it's a sunflower with wings and on her right shoulder she has an evil smiley face. Jane loved to sing but could not carry a tone, She loved her daughter with everything she had" At his words, I slowly opened the door keeping my gun raised just in case I needed it and saw about four men standing on my front porch. 

"I'm Ally," I said finally opening the door fully I was not sure what to do now that I had opened the door and once I saw they were unarmed I let them hang by my side. 

"I'm Tig dollface, This right here is Jax," Tig said pointing to a tall blond man with baby eyes he gave me a kind smile and I started to feel a little bit at ease. 

"Hi, darling I'm Jax, nice to finally meet you" I gave him a little smile as he walked into the door. 

"Doll this is Clay, and the one behind him is Happy your father" I felt my stomach sink all over again at hearing my father really was here. I knew there was a good chance he might show up but I had hoped he might not. 

"Hi, you guys are more than welcome to make yourself at home, I'm not really sure what we have to eat or anything but if you guys are hungry can cook" I said looking around the little house I was proud of my home I had grown up in this very house since I could remember. 

"Thanks, darling but only Hap and Tig are staying me and the others have things to take care of, we will swing by in the morning and get you two," Jax said I looked at him like he was crazy and then over to the two men who were standing in my kiction. 

"Uh, yeah, sure okay," I said feeling very uneasy about this whole thing, I was to be left alone in a house with two grown ass men who I have never met before in my life. 

"Don't worry you will be just fine" Jax said before walking out of the door even though he said i would be fine did not help in making feel better at all. 

"Okey then come on and I will show you both around" I said feeling dreed well up as I heard heavy boots follow me into the house more. 

God help me.


End file.
